As electronic components get smaller and smaller along with the internal structures in integrated circuits, it is becoming easier to either completely destroy or otherwise impair electronic components. In particular, many integrated circuits are highly susceptible to damage from the discharge of static electricity. Electro-static discharge (ESD) is the transfer of an electro-static charge between bodies at different electro-static potentials (voltages), caused by direct contact or induced by an electro-static field. The discharge of static electricity, or ESD, has become a critical problem for the electronics industry.
Device failures that result from ESD events are not always immediately catastrophic or apparent. Often, the device is only slightly weakened but is less able to withstand normal operating stresses and hence, may result in a reliability problem. Therefore, various ESD protection circuits must be included in the device to protect the various components.
Typical ESD protection circuits use an on-chip diode based ESD protection. These on-chip diode ESD devices work well for lower frequency currents but at higher frequency circuits such as millimeter wave circuits, these ESD protection circuits severely impair the performance of the millimeter wave circuits because of its inability to ameliorate the large parasitic capacitance that arises during the high operating frequency.
One approach that has been contemplated for overcoming the problems associated with using an on-chip diode ESD device for millimeter wave circuits is to use a matching circuit for ESD protection. However, the use of a matching circuit for ESD protection is a high risk solution because almost all matching circuits comprise inductances. Problems can arise when a high ESD current flows through the circuit. In particular, when a high ESD current flows through the circuit, the inductance generates high voltage which can damage input and output circuits.